The Guardian of What?
by MorningDawn48129
Summary: Introducing the Guardian. Also could be known as Dakota North. A Time-Lady. Just barely escaped the Time-war. Before her planet blew up. After a painful regeneration she is faced with a world she had only read in a book. Earth. Faced with foreign lands she doesn't know where to turn. Images of the War haunt her mind, and who in the name of sanity is the Doctor?
1. Chapter 1

**A.N**

**Greetings I am MorningDawn,**

**I will not do pairings, maybe later, I haven't quite decided and you never really know what the future holds. This is a clean story, I do not swear. The most I would say is bloody. **

**So if you have any questions review and ask. I do ask for no flames. I will help the best I can to clear any confusion you might have, updates, i'm not entirely sure it really depends upon if I get a review or not. Now I won't keep talking, so please enjoy the story. **

~0~

"Happy birthday!" Everyone cheered. Erica ran up and hugged her sister. While her other hand holding a Sprite. She grinned and pulled away. Her sister Kyla blushed she was just wearing some casual clothes and this was her twenty first birthday. She smiled and let Erica grab her hand and pull her into the party.

~0~

Thirty minutes later Erica noticed the door opened and in stepped a woman. Very tall. But also Erica noticed that she was wearing heels. Well they were boot heels. This woman was dress in black all black. Her rich brown hair tied up. She held a strange contraption in her hand. It looked like some sort of sort of sattlight. And wires connecting it together. Erica frowned at her. And walked over. She asked politely.

"Excuse me. But who are you?" the lady looked up at her. Her intense green eyes pierced into Erica's blue ones. She replied stiffly.

"None of your business." And moved past Erica who looked at the place where she stood and blinked with surprise. Before gathering anger. She spun around sharply and ordered.

"Come back here!" no one else in the party took notice not even the woman. Erica went over and grabbed her by the shoulder. The woman frustrated turned around sharply.

"What do you want?" Erica answered exasperated.

"Your name. Why you're here." The woman rolled her eyes and answered plainly.

"Dakota, this thing went beep." She held up the device and assuming the conversation was over turned away sharply. And walked off. Erica blinked for a moment before remembering and went after Dakota. She fell in step with the woman and asked.

"What is that thing?" Dakota glared at the air in front of her and answered annoyed.

"An alien detector that goes beep." Erica blinked.

"Alien?" Dakota frustrated turned and faced Erica she asked.

"Yes alien. Now who are you?" Erica was about to answer but then was cut off with the detector thingy went beep. Dakota's attention drifted to the contraption and her eyes widened. "Okay yes now I have to go." She glanced at Erica. "Nice to meet you." She paused and then added before racing out the door. "I guess." And then she left. Leaving Erica. The human looked around at her sister's party. And contemplated. Before huffing and taking off her bright red heels and taking off out the door. After the strange woman before her.

~0~

The Guardian raced down the sidewalk. Heading for Mum. Once arrived she grabbed the door handles of a navy blue police box and pulled them open. She raced inside but didn't shut the doors. She raced to the silver console. And then went around it. Grabbed a laptop with the British Flag for a cover. She opened it and sat down. Her fingers flew across the keyboard searching for abnormal news. She was so absorbed in her work that she didn't notice Erica walk inside and gasp. Still didn't notice her when she raced back outside and then back inside. The Time-Lady did notice her when she exclaimed loudly mind you.

"It's bigger in the inside!" The Guardian's gaze shot up she looked to find the woman from the party. The one in the red dress with the annoying questions. She put her computer down and exclaimed flustered.

"Oi!" the woman's gaze drifted to the alien. She asked. "What are you doing in here?"

~8~

Erica flinched. Dakota did not look happy with her. The human stammered out.

"I…uh….um." she paused to gather her thoughts. A little shaken with being under the gaze of angry green eyes. "I just wanted to know what was going on." She looked at Dakota hoping but for a moment the woman stayed silent as if evaluating her. Unblinking. Erica started to wonder what she had gotten herself into by following her. Finally Dakota spoke up.

"Slitheen." Erica asked confused now.

"What?" Dakota rolled her eyes and explained annoyed.

"I was hunting an alien race the Slitheens. But suddenly the signal stopped. And my beepy thingy." She held up the device for Erica to see. "Led me to the closest alien tech. My ship." Erica took a step back. As Dakota went behind a console and made her disappear from Erica's sight.

"You're not going to abduct me or anything right?" Dakota's head appeared from behind the console. And she asked confused.

"Um…why would I do that?" Erica wondered.

"Your alien right?" her head disappeared again yet her voice carried over to Erica's ears.

"Well that depends." She poked her head out from behind the console to look at Erica. "You're the alien from my perspective." Then she disappeared again. Erica hesitantly made her way over and asked.

"So what you're from mars or something?" Dakota appeared right in front of her and tilted her head to the side and inquired.

"Do I look like I'm from Mars?" she grabbed her hair and looked at it. Before muttering. "Haven't really gotten to look yet." she then spun around on the heel of her boot and expected Erica to leave. But the human wouldn't give up that easy.

"No…you don't but uh what kind of alien are you? Is Dakota even your real name?" with a huff Dakota was right in front of her again.

"Time-Lord, no, it's The Guardian." She poked Erica in the nose and said. "Now my question. Can you use those feet to walk?" Erica nodded confused. Apparently the Guardian beamed at her and then answered.

"Good, that's good." She then turned Erica around and pushed her out the doors. And then locked them behind her. Erica stared at the street in front up her flustered. She got out of her shock and whipped around. She banged on the doors angrily. Suddenly a wheezing noise flooded Erica's ears. She took a step back as the box started to disappear. She looked at her street on last time before grabbing onto the box. Disappearing with it. She let out a scream as pain hit her.

~0~

"Humans." The Guardian muttered under her breath. She then looked up at her glowing console and smiled. "So where to now Mum?" She flicked a switch and then heard a wheezing which sounded like Mum was struggling. She patted the console and asked concerned. "You okay?" Mum hummed in disagreement. The Guardian concerned pulled monitor around. She checked the settings. Only for her eyes to grow wide at the sight of the human in a red dress hanging onto the Tardis screaming for her life. She exclaimed. "You stupid girl!" she landed the Mum somewhere and saw the girl fall to the ground. She raced to the doors and pushed them open. She saw her on the ground. And rushed to her side. She checked her over and groaned. With a huff she hauled her to her feet and lugged her arm around the Time-lady's shoulder. And half carried half dragged her back to Mum. She said as the doors shut behind her. "Were in Cardiff. You can recharge." And then she went to the med bay.

~0~

Erica woke in the med bay. She felt dizzy and wossy. But she sat up anyhow. She looked around to see where she was. To find it some sort of hospital room. Still in her dress. But her heels rested on a table. She blinked and stood on her bare feet. She grabbed her heels and walked out of the room. And down the halls. Lights guiding her along. Until she reached a large silver room. She was in the ship of that Guardian woman. She called out.

"Da-Guardian?" suddenly sparks flared everywhere. And Erica heard a loud and sharp.

"Ouch!" and then a thud. She blinked and walked over where she had heard the thud. To find the Guardian on the ground with her rich brown hair charred and sticking up in all directions she looked like a mad scientist. Erica asked concerned.

"Are you okay?" the Guardian looked up from her spot on the floor. That's when Erica noticed she didn't have her leather jacket on. It was hanging on the railing. She was in a sleeveless black shirt. She replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah. Fantastic. My hair just randomly sticks up!" Erica smirked and shrugged.

"Well you're an alien. Never know." At that point the Guardian scowled at the human before her. And then even in the dim light Erica noticed that her face was also charred. With smut. The Guardian hefted herself to her feet. And then tried to smooth down her hair only to be shocked. She hissed and shook her hand. Erica covered her mouth to keep from giggling. The Time-lady looked up and asked.

"What?" Erica managed to get out.

"Your hair….." before hunching over laughing. The Guardian glared at her. Suddenly both were startled when a sharp knock on the door. The Guardian frowned but Erica asked. "What was that?" the Guardian looked at her.

"What do you think?" Erica gave her a blank look the Guardian rolled her eyes and said. "Someone is knocking at the door." They waited as the person at the door knocked again. The Guardian pondered for a moment and Erica asked.

"Well are you going to get it?" the Guardian shot to her feet and ran of the stairs her boots pounding on the metal ground.

~8~

The Guardian went to the door and opened it. To find a man who for a very odd reason the Guardian felt sick looking at. She asked sharply for some reason her irritation enraged.

"What do you want?" he blinked at her and said.

"I'm looking for the Doctor." He peered around her. "Is he here?" this time the Guardian blinked and asked.

"Doctor? Doctor who?" the guy looked at her confused.

"This is the Tardis right?"

"It's a Tardis."

"You don't know who the Doctor is do you?"

"Nope. Should I?"

"Yeah…kind of."

"Why?"

"Cause this is a Tardis. And there is only one Tardis left and it's his."

"No this is mine."

"No. It's his."

"Mine!"

"His!"

"Mine!"

"His!"

"Were not going to agree are we?"

"No."

"How can I prove it?"

"Who are you?" he asked. She then pointed at the symbol on the door.

"I'm the Guardian." He blinked and asked.

"Guardian of what?" she stared at him like he was stupid like most humans were.

"The universe. What else?"

"Ooh sorry but that job is already taken." She narrowed her eyes.

"By who?"

"The Doctor."

"And who is that?" he opened his mouth. Only for her to change her mind. "Ah, wait a minute." she glared. "I don't care. Go away." With that she shut the doors and raced to the console. She called down. "Erica! Erica where are you?" Erica came up the stairs. Still in her party dress. Not having the mind to change. But now she had the Guardian's jacket on. She asked curious.

"Yes?" the Guardian looked up to reply but then saw her jacket on Erica. She huffed.

"Gimme!" Erica pouted and threw the jacket over. The Guardian pulled it on and said. "I'm taking you home." Erica's pout changed into pleading.

"No….please I want to travel with you." The Guardian looked up at Erica for a moment her hard eyes softened. And Erica felt hope. But then they hardened again. She replied sharply.

"It's too dangerous. You can't." Erica went up to her and begged.

"Please…..I don't care. Just don't make me go back." The Guardian looked at her. For a long moment she opened her mouth to say something but seemed to change her mind. She sighed before grabbing the leaver. Erica seeing this jumped up excited. "Yay! Where are we going?"

"Um what is your name?" Erica introduced.

"Erica Stone." The Guardian nodded.

"Yes right Erica." She answered his other question. "Where we are going…" she looked to Erica. For a moment. The human could just see the wheels turning in her mind. Until she sighed and said. "Everywhere." Then she pulled down a leaver.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**Sorry! Forgot the Disclaimer.**

**I do not own Doctor who, or there would be a Time-Lady to one up the Doctor.**

**No I did not get a review, but that's alright, you could review, I'd like to know how I'm doing. But if you don't that's perfectly fine! :) Once more, if you have any questions or remarks (kind remarks or helpful remarks) they would be welcomed. **

**Ah but you did not come to read about remarks or reviews, so here it is.**

The Guardian walked around the console. Flicking switches. Turning nobs. And didn't care or didn't notice when Erica came down the stairs still dressed in her dress. The Time-lady only looked up when Erica asked.

"You okay?" her head snapped over to the human. She answered stiffly.

"Yes. I am fine." Erica countered as she bounced down the stairs.

"You don't look fine." The Guardian glared at the console annoyed.

"I am an alien. How do you know?" the Guardian was startled when Erica appeared at her side. Erica admitted.

"I don't. Just a hunch." The Time-lady replied as she walked around the console with Erica following her.

"Well your hunch is wrong. I am fine." Erica stopped and said plainly.

"You don't want me here do you?" the Guardian sighed and put her hands on the console. She admitted.

"I don't know what I want anymore." She looked up to the human. "All I know. Is I am alone." Erica asked confused.

"But don't you have your people." The Guardian sighed and said looking at the console before her.

"No. They're all dead." Erica was by her side soon. The human touched the alien on the shoulder. She asked softly.

"What happened?" the Time-lady looked up at the human before her and considered her options. But then answered.

"A war. A great war. We fought against our greatest enemies. The Daleks. My home planet. Gallifrey was losing, and Mum." She patted the console and Mum hummed. "Knew it. As I was heading to the next city in Mum. When she took me away, and then they all died. The whole planet exploded. The Daleks along with it." her voice started to lace with anger. "Genocide. Someone did it. Time-Lord or not. There is someone out there who blew up my planet. Who killed my family, and when I find whoever it is. I'll kill em'. Dead." She hit the console with her fist. Erica jumped back at her anger. The Guardian's breathing was ragged as if she had been holding in so much anger. Her anger soon faded and transformed into sadness. Erica asked weary.

"Guardian? Are you okay?" Erica had to strain her ears to hear her reply.

"It's so quiet." Erica asked confused.

"What? What do you mean quiet?" Erica saw tears well up in the alien's eyes.

"They're all gone. Everyone I knew. Gone." Startling the Guardian. Erica enveloped the alien in a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into her ear. Wearily the Guardian hugged her back, and replied thankful.

"Thank you." Then they pulled away. With a deep breath the Guardian returned to her closed off self. She asked.

"Okay Miss Stone. Where do you want to go?" Erica asked. Confused.

"What do you mean?"

"This is a Time-machine. And don't forget that it can also travel in space anywhere-"

"I want to see my parents!" exclaimed Erica cutting the Guardian off. The Guardian blinked for a moment and then said wearily.

"Okay but you need to know the rules-" Erica cut her off again.

"Yeah I know. I've watched all the time travel movies. You can't interfere with time. Don't prevent things." Wearily the Guardian nodded, and then started moving around the console. She asked.

"What year?" Erica announced.

"1987." The Guardian nodded, and then typed it in a few minutes later she said suddenly.

"We're here." Erica blinked and then nodded. But she looked at her clothes.

"Um. Is there somewhere I can change?" The Guardian looked at Mum, and said with a smile.

"What do you say Mum? Should we give her a room?" Mum hummed and then the left hallway lit up. Erica looked at the Guardian lost. The alien smiled and said.

"She'll lead you to your room just follow the lights." She smiled. "Welcome to the family." Erica grinned.

"Thanks Guardian." She looked at the console. "Thanks Mum." And then she raced off down the hall following the lights. The Guardian chuckled and shook her head. She muttered patting the console.

"Only I get to call you Mum." Mum hummed in agreement. The Guardian said. "I am going to have to talk to that girl."

~0~

"Erica! Come on! The clock is ticking!" Erica laughed coming back in the console room.

"You have a time machine yet your so impatient." She entered the console room and spun around. Showing off her outfit. She was wearing a black shirt. That said Free Hugs. A red leather jacket. Some blue jeans. A flowered headband to hold back her dirty blonde hair. She had a black rose necklace. Blue jewel earrings. And some black boots. Her hair held back with the headband was also done in a long braid over her shoulder. She asked. "What do you think?" the Guardian looked unimpressed.

"It took you a half an hour to get dressed?" Erica looked offended.

"Hey I am a woman. It takes a while to look this good." She gestured to herself. The Guardian rolled her eyes, and said.

"Come on. Let's go before you decide that you need to redo your hair." She waltzed out the doors. Then Erica noticed the blue messenger bag the Guardian had. Erica rolled her eyes and raced over to the alien. She asked.

"Yeah like you don't take a while to get dressed?" the Guardian shrugged as they walked out the doors shutting behind them.

"I don't took me a while five minutes to put this together." She gestured to her outfit. Erica asked.

"Is that all you wear?" the Guardian nodded.

"Yes."

"You Goth or something?" the Guardian stopped and blinked at her not understanding. Erica tried. "You know. Wears all black dark and brooding. Looks like really bad vampires." The Guardian looked down at her outfit and asked.

"You don't like my attire?" Erica shook her head.

"Nah it suits you. Your whole tuff girl act." The Guardian blinked at her again.

"Act?" Erica nodded.

"Oh yeah. Don't talk to me or I'll kill you sort of thing." The Guardian asked serious.

"And how do you know I'm not like that? You only just met me." Erica said gesturing to her.

"Cause behind that whole leather exterior. You're a big ole softy." Then she lightly hit her on the shoulder. Again the Time-Lady looked at her with a blank look on her face. Erica pulled away and said. "Man you have a lot to learn about humans." She grinned. "You can't be their Guardian if you don't know what were like." And then she skipped ahead. Excited to see her parents. Her dead parents. A fact that she hadn't told the Guardian. The Guardian stared after her for a moment before running up to catch up to her.

~0~

"So what's today?" Erica asked her friend. The Guardian sniffed the air.

"Um…November twenty seventh. 1987." Erica stared at her dumbfounded.

"You can tell just by sniffing the air?" but the Guardian looked at her confused and said.

"No it's on the bulletin board. I just had something in my nose." Erica glared at her and the Guardian asked confused.

"What?" Erica shook her head and said.

"Nothing." She clapped her hands. "So where are we going?" the Guardian looked at her and said.

"Well where were your parents November twenty seventh. 1987?" Erica thought for a moment before she remembered.

_"__You parents died in 1987 November twenty seventh. You were only four your sister was a year. You didn't know what was happening. Only that your parents weren't there." _Erica gasped and covered her mouth. The Guardian asked.

"They died today didn't they?" Erica nodded feeling tears in her eyes. She had tried so hard to forget that. The Guardian pushed back her stubbornness and then wrapped her arms around Erica who then cried into her shoulder. The Guardian soothed. "It's okay. Calm down. It's okay." But Erica still cried. All her feelings breaking through. She had always tried to be strong for her sister. When she hadn't been strong for herself. Once Erica calmed down. The Guardian pulled away and asked holding onto her shoulders. "We could go to another time while they were alive. We don't have to stay." But Erica sniffled up her tears and stood straighter.

"No we're already here. We can't run away. Just because were scared." And then she went to the park her parents would be going to walking away from the Guardian who stared after her surprised. But catching up with her sense she ran after Erica.

~0~

"There they are." Erica pointed out her parents. With a stroller. That had her sister. Younger Erica held her father's hand. Erica smiled and said to the Guardian. "He always was there. When the kids in class were mean he would be there." The Guardian looked at her concerned. She had figured that at some point her parents would die and Erica knew what would happen. The Guardian was concerned she might step in and prevent that. The Time-lady was about to ask her friend but then they heard.

"Oh hello there." The Guardian's eyes darted to the people in front of them it was Erica's parents. The younger Erica looked up at them curious. She looked to the Older Erica and saw her with tears welling up. Not at the moment going to reply. So instead the Guardian did.

"Hi." She shook the hand of Erica's father, and then mother, and smiled down at younger Erica. She introduced them both. "I'm Dakota North and this is Erica Anderson." She gestured to Erica who still didn't say anything. Both of Erica's parents looked at her concerned. The Guardian played it off. "Oh sorry about her she just lost her….dog." both the parent's faces saddened by that, and little Erica asked her father as she pulled at his shirt.

"Can I get a doggy daddy?" her father shushed her and then picked her up but she insisted. "But dada I want a doggy." The Guardian smiled at her broken language. The father also insisted.

"Not now Eri." The mother although introduced them.

"I'm Lucy Stone. This is my husband Andrew." She gestured to Andrew. Then too little Erica. "This is Erica." And then down the child in the stroller sleeping. "And this is Kyla." Little Erica waved. At them. The Guardian smiled at her and said.

"Well aren't you a cutie." The little Erica smiled and shied away. The Guardian looked at the Older Erica and then said to Andrew and Lucy. "Well it was nice to meet you…..we have to go and get Erica here and new dog."

"Dog…." Erica muttered. The Guardian smiled at them apologetically and took the Older Erica away.

~0~

"How'd they die?" the Guardian asked as both of them sat on the park bench. Erica took a deep breath and said.

"It was a car crash. They were going to their five year anniversary dinner when a drunk driver hit them." the Guardian put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Erica." The human sniffled.

"It's okay." She laughed halfheartedly. "At least I never had to worry about being grounded." The Guardian smiled, and said.

"I think we should go." Erica nodded. And the Guardian helped her up. It was already night they had gotten here late. This was around the time where her parents would die. They headed back to Mum. But then the Guardian felt Erica freeze. The Time-Lady looked at what she was looking at to find she was staring at her parent's car. The Guardian tried to tug her arm to get her to come. But Erica wouldn't move. Another car came on the road out of control. It was going the wrong way. Erica's parents didn't notice the car yet. The Guardian's grip tightened on Erica's hand. Trying to make sure she doesn't do something rash. The cars got closer. Erica tugged at the Guardian's arm as if trying to escape. But the Guardian pulled her into a hug. But with a tight grip to make sure she didn't do anything. Erica started whimpering. The Guardian started heading back to Mum. Not wanting Erica to see her parents die. But then the Time-Lady tripped. Losing her grip on Erica. The human turned back to see the cars so close. She could stop it. She could save her parents. She took a step forward to do so. But then logic to over. What was she doing? Was she going to seriously reverse history? Yeah she wished her parents were there. She missed them like anything. But to change history? Would she be traveling with the Guardian? No she wouldn't. She wouldn't be Erica. She would be Erica Stone. So with a large gulp she turned away and heard the cars crash together, and then an explosion. The Guardian looked at her, and nodded sadly. Knowing she just had, had to choose between what she wanted, and history. Erica with a heavy heart went over to the alien. Who then handed her a phone. Erica blinked at her confused. But the Guardian only said. "Come along sister." Erica blinked at her. But the Time-lady only walked off. Leaving Erica. Standing there. Confused. But realizing she ran after the Alien. She asked as she fell in step with her.

"What do you mean sister?" but she didn't reply. She just kept walking. Until they reached Mum. She opened the doors and walked inside. With Erica following right behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N**

**Sorry I didn't post yestarday, was busy. anyway, here's chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, if I did, there would have been a Time-Lord to one up the Doctor.**

Erica and the Guardian went on a few more adventures. However, at one point every companion has to leave, even the Guardian's this was the time when Erica realized, maybe, maybe actual family was more important...maybe.

~0~

"Well." Erica yawned and continued, "I am going to retire to my room." She looked at the Guardian who was hardly paying heed to Erica. She was staring at the console. "Guardian?" she snapped her head up and looked at the human.

"Yes Erica?" she paused and asked curious.

"Do you sleep?" the Guardian paused.

"Sometimes. Not really though. Only if I am really, really tired." Erica nodded and then walked down the hall that was lit up. Mum leading her.

~0~

It was around seven am Tardis time and the Guardian sat with her feet dangling out of Mum. She watched the stars. Lost in her memories. The memories that hid from her.

_Who is the Doctor? What's missing?_ Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard.

"So where to now?" she whipped around to see Erica drying her hair with a towel. She came over and leaned on the console. "_Sister_ dear." She grinned from ear to ear. The Guardian rolled her eyes and hopped to her feet. She shut the doors with a snap of her fingers. She had to say something to Erica. She walked over slowly. And said.

"Erica Stone. I have to tell you something. I am giving you the choice now. Traveling with me isn't always fun and dandy. It's dangerous. Every time you walk out that door." She pointed to the doors and continued warning in her voice. "You risk your life." Erica seemed shaken for a moment and looked at her with fear. But stood up straighter and bolder.

"Guardian. I put my life on the risk walking through those doors. I don't care." She grabbed the alien by the shoulders and said. "I just know that you can't be alone." The Guardian stared at her with shock. But shook it off and nodded. She then pulled away and started working on the console to get them in the vortex. When suddenly her attention was caught one something on the monitor. It read in bold purple letters.

**Help Megan**. The Guardian frowned at it. Before the screen blinked and changed. It read boldly.

**The Dead back to Life Roaming Earth**

Her eyes widened briefly but when Erica appeared at her side. She shut the monitor off. She spun around on her black heeled boot. And asked her human friend.

"How 'bout Earth?" Erica looked unimpressed.

"Earth?" the Guardian nodded and started setting Mum to get to Earth. "Why Earth?" Erica asked confused. The Guardian replied.

"Cause well we haven't been there in a while." She looked up at the human and asked. "Don't you want to see your sister?" Erica blinked and then considered before nodding. But something in the back of her mind that there was something more than just visiting her sister. "I need to meet her anyway." The Guardian said snapping Erica out of her thoughts. So Erica just shrugged her thoughts off and said.

"Okay just let me get changed first." Then she skipped down the hall. But heard the Guardian call after her.

"Please don't take an hour this time!" but Erica only laughed.

~0~

The Guardian's fingers flew across her keypad. Searching for the latest news from Earth. It all came up the same. People were coming back from the dead and walking among them. But the Time-lady knew something was wrong. And she knew. That if something was wrong. Then she would need to make it right. The Guardian considered telling Erica. But then wondered. If the dead were coming back…then what if her parents were? She wouldn't want to get her hopes up just to be crushed to find out they weren't real. So she shook her head pushing out the thought of telling Erica. And continued to search. She was now searching for Earth organizations that you know got into the alien thing. And then she saw the word. Torchwood. On the screen and closed her laptop. She raced to the console and had Mum land on Earth. She didn't know what made her do it. It was just something about the name Torchwood that bugged her.

"Erica come on!" she heard running footsteps coming down the hall. She appeared at the entrance of the hall and spun around. Before asking.

"Whatcha think?" the Guardian looked her outfit over. She was wearing a black leather jacket. Under that a red blouse. Dark blue jeans bright red sneakers. A red scarf and bow that held back her hair. At her side was a brown bag. Her nails painted red. And her lips a deep crimson red. She said plainly.

"You really like the color red." Erica sighed.

"Yes. I do." The Guardian sensed she did something wrong at the sudden change in Erica's mood.

"What? Is it something I said?" Erica tried to wave her off.

"No it's fine." But the Guardian insisted.

"No it's not fine. You're upset. Why?" Erica sighed and said.

"One compliment wouldn't kill you, you know." The Guardian blinked at her confused. Erica huffed. "You're a person I know your alien. But you're so blunt. It's like you don't have feelings. You're always rude. It's like you just don't care. I'm your 'sister' and yet you treat me as if I am a stranger." The Guardian felt her hearts. Sadden. Is that really how she had been treating her? She walked over and said.

"I'm sorry Erica. I haven't been around people in a while." She paused. "I guess I forgot my manners. You look nice." She tired. But Erica smiled and hugged her.

~0~

Mum appeared near a park. The three people in the park took no notice seeing that Mum didn't make any noise. Soon the doors opened inward despite the sign that said to pull to open. Out peered a dark haired woman. With her hair tied up. She looked side to side as if something would come out and kill them. And then right below her head out came another. This woman had lighter hair that wasn't tied up just held back with a bow. The woman with lighter hair asked her friend.

"What are we looking for?" the darker haired woman replied.

"Anything that looks strange. Out of normal." The lighter haired woman looked around and then spotted a spikey haired man with strange gadgets. She pointed him out.

"What about them?" the dark haired woman followed her hand. She nodded and said.

"Let's go see what there up to." The lighter haired woman also known as Erica Stone, nodded. And they both walked over Mum's doors shut behind them.

"Guardian what's going on?" she stopped her alien friend with a stern look in her eye. The Guardian said with a straight face.

"Nothing, why don't you go check up on your sister. I'll catch up with you. I just need to find out what day it is." It was an awful lie and the Guardian knew it. But it seemed with a suspicious look in Erica's eye she bought it. The Guardian had forgotten to tell her rule one. And the human believed that the Guardian wouldn't lie to her. So with a smile Erica turned and headed to her sister's flat. But not before turning around and saying to the Guardian.

"Don't get into any trouble you hear?" the Guardian nodded and said.

"Cross my hearts." Erica rolled her eyes and ran down the street. The Guardian sighed and went over to the three people in the park. She soon got close enough that she could hear them talking. The man with spikey hair asked.

"When's the next shift?" she narrowed her eyes and listened. She couldn't see what they were doing but she could hear them. One of the blonde women the older one answered.

"Quarter to. But don't go causing trouble." She bent down and the Guardian guessed she was looking at something before she asked. "What's that lot do?" the spikey haired man answered.

"Triangulates their point of origin." The Guardian stood up sharply. He shouldn't be able to do that. If he was human. She paused at the thought but shook it off. He must have been part of that Torchwood thing. Another blonde women asked.

"I don't suppose it's the Gelth?" but the spikey haired man shook his head and answered.

"Nah. They were just coming through one little rift. This lot are transposing themselves over the whole planet. Like tracing paper."

"That can't be good." The Guardian muttered under her breath. No one took notice. But the older blonde woman said defiantly.

"You're always doing this. Reducing it to science. Why can't it be real? Just think of it, though. All the people we've lost. Our families coming back home. Don't you think it's beautiful?"

_Not beautiful, horrid. _The Guardian thought shaking her head. The spikey haired man answered voicing the Guardian's thoughts.

"I think it's horrific. Rose." He looked to the younger blonde indicated that was Rose. "Give us a hand." And she did. The Guardian followed them close behind but far enough for them not to think someone was following them. To say she was suspicious was an understatement. This guy was too far advanced for this time period. He could have been from the future. But how did he get to the past? And she couldn't help this nagging feeling in the back of her mind that something wasn't right. Or something was right. She couldn't really corner the feeling to know what type of feeling it was. Finally they walked around the corner and went inside a fifties blue police box. A shade lighter then the Guardian's and it hit her. Like a ton of bricks. She slowly walked to the police box as the door was shut. She reached out her hand and laid it on the box. The police box hummed. Welcoming her presence. Her eyes snapped open faster than light. She gasped. As an image of Mum and this Tardis stood next to each other. Her War self-trailing after a man with a brown sack over his shoulder. She stumbled back and landed on her rear. Her hand in the center of her chest. As she gasped for breath. She heard talking inside the box. But suddenly struck with a fear she didn't know where from. She scrambled to her feet and ran back to Mum.

~0~

The panicked Time-lady leaned heavily on the doors of Mum facing her console. Now inside. She felt safer. And the fear started to ebb away. The fear she still didn't understand. She ordered Mum as she made her way to the console.

"Data! All data on the Doctor and his Tardis!" Mum hummed defiantly and the Guardian sighed. "Please?" with a content hum the monitor started bringing up data on the Doctor. The Guardian's eyes were glued to the screen. As if downloading all the information. She couldn't help this nagging feeling that she knew him haunt her. After all the information downloaded the Guardian stumbled back and Mum used to this made the captain's chair move behind her just as she fell back into it. She still looked up at the screen shocked. After about fifteen minutes Mum hummed at her worried. The Guardian blinked and then shook her head. She rested her forehead in her hand and said. "I'm okay. Just…..shocked." the Guardian glanced at Mum's doors. Before back at the console. And then back at the doors. She pressed her lips together and then looked to Mum. Who hummed as if telling her to go. The Guardian grinned and then darted to the doors. Not closing them behind her. Mum hummed a little annoyed and then the doors snapped shut.

~0~

The Guardian arrived back at the playground to see the spikey-no the Doctor standing before a ghost like thing. That was now withering inside the field. She frowned at it. Considered calling Erica. But figured at the moment she might be safer with her sister. The Doctor said.

"Don't like that much, do you?" he demanded with a change in voice. "Who are you? Where are you coming from?" he stood a step back at the ghost like thing lashed out at him. The Guardian stood a little ways behind him observing the scene not seeing it as the right time to step in. "Whoa!" he exclaimed at the ghost lashed at him again trying to break out of the field. The Doctor grinned at it. "That's more like it! Not so friendly now, are you?" the ghost soon fades and vanishes. The Doctor gathered up the cones and took off running towards the Guardian. He said to her.

"You might want to get inside. It's going to get messy." She smirked as he passed her and once he was out of ear shot she muttered.

"That's exactly what I am going to do." She turned and ran the other direction and when she got close enough she exclaimed. "Mum! Doors!" Mum hummed and the doors opened wide. The Guardian ran inside and they shut behind her with a snap. She grabbed her phone. One she had gotten. And dialed Erica's number. The human answered on the other line.

"_Oh good I thought you were dead._" The Guardian rolled her eyes and answered.

"Yeah not dead now stay with your sister. Trust me on this. Do not leave her."

"_Why?_" the Guardian groaned.

"Cause' she is going to need you. Do not go outside. I have a bad feeling about today." There wasn't an answer. So the Guardian asked. "Erica?" still nothing, "Erica! Answer me!" Erica answered annoyed.

"_Fine, fine. I'll stay here._"

"Promise?"

"_Promise._"

"Okay. Bye!" and then she hung up the phone and placed it on the console. She said to Mum. "Mum I need you to follow those coordinates." Mum hummed and then lurched to the side. And let out a hum. Clearly trying to follow her sister. Who didn't seem to want to be followed? The Guardian huffed and pushed forward a leaver giving Mum more power. With another lurch Mum hummed with victory. The Guardian smirked at the console and grabbed her laptop bag and raced out the doors which opened before her.

~0~

The Guardian peered out of Mum. Looking around to find her behind some trucks. No one around. Then she heard clapping and cheering. She silently walked out of Mum whose doors shut without the Guardian inside. And disappeared. The Guardian snapped her head around and called out in a whisper.

"Mum?" Mum hummed right before her. And she blinked before huffing. "How long have you been able to do that?" Mum hummed innocently. In which the Guardian rolled her eyes. Then she asked. "So if you can change. Then why are you a police box?" Mum didn't reply and the Guardian shook her head at the machine before her, correction the invisible machine before her. She sighed and turned away. When she got closer she peeked out from behind a truck to see people clapping at the Doctor. Who was standing in front of his Tardis being awkward? One lady said.

"Well of course we have. And I have to say, if it wasn't for you, none of us would be here. The Doctor and the Tardis." There was more applause. And the Doctor asked confused.

"And you are?" the Guardian thought.

_This must be those Torchwood people. _But the lady waved it off.

"Oh, plenty of time for that. But according to the records, you're not one for travelling alone. The Doctor and his companion. That's a pattern, isn't it, right? There's no point hiding anything. Not from us. So where is she?" the way she said it made the Guardian weary. The Doctor although said.

"Yes. Sorry. Good point. She's just a bit shy, that's all." The Doctor then blindly reached through the doors of his Tardis. And pulled out. The older blonde woman. The Doctor said. "But here she is, Rose Tyler." The Guardian rolled her eyes. She knew for a fact that was not Rose Tyler thought it must have been like her mum or something. The Doctor looked at her and said. "Hmm. She's not the best I've ever had. Bit too blonde. Not too steady on her pins. A lot of that." he looked back to the lady who had stopped clapping and continued. "And just last week, she stared into the heart of the Time Vortex and aged fifty seven years. But she'll do." The Guardian looked at the Doctor in shock. Rose the human girl she had seen stared into the heart of the Time Vortex? Oh my. But 'Rose' looked at the Doctor offended.

"I'm forty." The Doctor although whispered.

"Deluded. Bless. I'll have to trade her in. Do you need anyone? She's very good at tea. Well, I say very well, I mean not bad. Well, I say not bad. Anyway, lead on. Allons y. But not too fast. Her ankle's going." 'Rose' huffed and said.

"I'll show you where my ankle's going." Then they started walking off. The Guardian hesitated for a moment. The real Rose could be in the Tardis. And if it came to it. She could use help. But she wanted to find out what was going on. Although over the com she heard someone say.

"Ma'am we found another box. This one appears to be hidden." The Guardian's eyes widened. And she turned back to find people surrounding Mum. The Guardian clenched her fist. And over the radio again she heard.

"Bring it in with the other." Her eyed widened as she saw the camo fade off of Mum to reveal her police box self. As the people took a crane to pick her up. The Guardian flustered. Not knowing what to do. Before she darted back to where they were taking Mum. To find her now sitting on a truck next to the other Tardis. She saw the people conversing about something took her chance and darted into Mum.

~0~

Once inside the doors locked firmly behind her. She smiled at the console. Went over and gave it a pat.

"Thought you could go on a ride without me eh?" Mum hummed. She smiled but then shushed her. And went to the monitor. She observed what was going on outside. They finally got the truck moving again. And then they passed by the Doctor and 'Rose.' The Guardian saw the real Rose peek out of the Tardis and the Doctor nodded to her. But looked at Mum curiously. But then waved it off. Making the Guardian sigh in relief. Soon enough she felt Mum move. And then a loud thud and then another. The Guardian looked at the console for a long moment but then her eyes caught onto the monitor. She saw Rose step out of the Doctor's Tardis. She frowned as Rose stopped and looked at Mum. She winced. As Rose looked around once to make sure she was alone and walked forward and knocked on the door. The Guardian hard the knock and breathed. There wasn't a point anymore. She walked over to the door adjusting her jacket. And shifting her bags strap. She opened the door and peered at Rose. Who looked at her in shock? The Guardian said plainly.

"You knocked?"

"Who are you?" Rose breathed. The Guardian stepped out as Rose moved back. Mum's doors shut behind the Time-lady. The Guardian answered Rose's question.

"The Guardian. And I assume your Rose Tyler then?" Rose stepped back and asked weary.

"How do you know who I am?" the Guardian answered.

"The only other Time-lord in existence you think I wouldn't look him up?" but Rose just stared at her weary. The Guardian sighed and said. "Look I can show you who I am if you like. But it's going to hurt." Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" the Guardian winced.

"Sorry." Rose opened her mouth to say something but then the Guardian grabbed her head and banged her forehead against Rose's. Rose stumbled back. Startled. The Guardian only really had showed her the basic idea of who she was. The Guardian rubbed her forehead. And then grabbed Rose's hand. Before walking over to the door. But not before grabbing two spare lab coats and taking off her jacket and putting the lab coat on. She handed the other to Rose. But the human didn't respond. She just looked at the Guardian. The Time-lady rolled her eyes and said. "Look the only reason I showed you that is cause I wouldn't have to tell you. So that you would trust me. But we need to move and figure out what's going on." But Rose only breathed out.

"The Doctor thinks he's the only one." The Guardian sighed and said.

"Yes I know and I plan on fixing that but now is not the time." Rose snapped back on track. She nodded.

"Right." And then took the coat. She put it on and pulled out a wallet sort of thing out of her pocket same time the Guardian did. They smiled at each other before going down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N**

**Hello! Been a bit busy, so here's chapter four. I can't exactly give u a date of when I'll update cos' we've been quite busy. But I'll try my best to keep the gaps between chapters close together. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor who, if I did then there would be a Time-Lady to one up him. (Sometimes he needs someone to.)**

The Guardian and Rose followed another scientist along a corridor to a sign that said, Torch-wood Institute. The Guardian said under her breath.

"Knew it." but Rose didn't mind. They also passed a sign that said. Reception, Lever Room, Maintenance. Rose kissed the psychic paper then puts it up against the entry reader for the door the scientist had just gone through. Once she entered. The Guardian did the same and followed right after.

~0~

The pair entered. And both stare at a sphere. A man comes over to them. He asked.

"Can I help you two?" Rose stuttered as the Guardian narrowed her eyes at it something wasn't right.

"We were just…" the man tried to help.

"Try not to look. It does that to everyone. What do you want?" Rose offered as the Guardian still looked at it trying to figure what it was.

"Sorry they sent us from personnel. They said some man had been taken prisoner. Some sort of Doctor? We're just checking the lines of communication. Did they tell you anything?" the man wasn't convinced.

"Can I see your authorization?" the Guardian snapped her eyes to the man and nodded bringing out her psychic paper. As did Rose. They both handed theirs to him. The man smirked and said.

"That's lucky. You see, everyone at Torchwood has at least a basic level of psychic training. This paper is blank, and you're a fake. Seal the room. Call security. Samuel, can you check the door locks? They just walked right in." apparently Samuel turned around and he gave Rose thumbs up. The Guardian blinked before concluding that he was good and that he knew Rose.

"Doing it now sir." The man nodded.

"Well, if you'd like to take a seat." He gestured to two chairs. The two women reluctantly nodded and took a seat.

~0~

They were now on a webcam. The man they still hadn't learned his name. He said into a mic.

"Yvonne? I think you should see this. We've got visitors. We don't know who they are, but funnily enough, they both arrived the same time as the Doctor." The screen blinked on and they all could see the Doctor and Yvonne. The lady asked the Doctor gesturing to both Rose and the Guardian.

"They yours?" the Guardian gulped he didn't know who she was. The likely hood of her being shot then regenerating was likely. That would not be the best way to show herself to the Doctor. Not now. The Doctor looked at the screen for a moment before turning back to Yvonne.

"Never seen them before in my life." Yvonne nodded.

"Good. Then we can have them shot." The Doctor surrendered.

"Oh, all right then. It was worth a try. That one." He pointed to Rose. "Is Rose Tyler. Haven't the faintest idea who the other is though. And that's not a lie." The Guardian felt a gaze on her and stiffened. Yvonne nodded and ordered.

"Keep Rose shoot the other." The Guardian's arm was roughly grabbed by someone. She didn't want to know who. She resisted the urge for her instincts to kick in. but then surprising the Guardian Rose stood up and said.

"No wait!" she looked at the Guardian and then back at the screen. Then the Guardian realized at this point there was a gun on her temple. Her muscles tightened. The Doctor asked over the screen.

"What is it Rose?" Rose flustered for a moment. She looked to the Guardian who looked at her. But not conveying anything she couldn't think of anything to save her own hide. But finally the human sent an apologetic look at the Guardian and said looking back at the screen.

"She…."

"What is it Rose?" the Doctor asked trying to understand. He didn't want the girl to die either and if somehow she didn't have to then he would be happy. He wanted Rose to come up with something because he realized his mistake to late. Rose went over and grabbed a necklace on the Guardian her perception filter. She knew she would be more of a target if people knew she was a Time-lady so she tried to keep it hidden. Rose yanked off the filter. And then on the screen seconds later the Doctor ordered. "Don't shoot her!" the gun was quickly taken away from her head. And she sighed in relief. Rose handed her, her perception filter. The Guardian nodded to her thankfully. Rose smiled at her. Yvonne asked confused.

"I thought you said you didn't know her?" the Doctor sighed and said but the Guardian could tell he was getting excited.

"Yeah well I was wrong. I do know her." the Guardian blinked at the screen. Confused. But the Doctor continued, "She's one of my people." But Yvonne wasn't convinced.

"I thought they were all dead?" the Doctor nodded.

"I thought they were too. But she survived." He gave a wave and said with a giddy smile on his face. "Hello Guardian." She blinked confused yet again. How in the world did he know her name? She nodded slowly.

"Hello Doctor." Yvonne decided to deal with it later she then turned to Rose's mom who just seemingly appeared on screen.

"Well, if that's Rose Tyler, who's she?" Rose's mother replied.

"I'm her mother." Yvonne asked turning back to the Doctor.

"Oh, you travel with her mother?" the Doctor snapped back to reality as if he had been lost in a memory. Rose's mum insisted.

"He kidnapped me." the Doctor flustered.

"Please, when Torchwood comes to write my complete history, don't tell people I travelled through time and space with her mother." There was a clunk. The Guardian blinked and narrowed her eyes. But Rose's mum didn't notice.

"Charming." The Doctor shrugged.

"I've got a reputation to uphold." Yvonne thought had noticed the clunk and asked people who were of screen.

"Excuse me? Everyone? I thought I said stop the ghost shift. Who started the program? But I ordered you to stop! Who's doing that?" there was the sound of leavers moving. The Guardian asked.

"What's going on up there?" but there was no reply for her. Yvonne tried to get the situation under control.

"Right, step away from the monitors, everyone. Gareth, Addy, stop what you're doing, right now. Matt, step away from your desk. That's an order! Stop the levers! Andrew!" Yvonne shouted again. "Stop the levers!" the Doctor asked now off screen.

"What's she doing?" Yvonne tried.

"Addy, step away from the desk. Listen to me. Step away from the desk." The Doctor replied still off screen.

"She can't hear you. They're overriding the system. We're going into Ghost Shift." The man next to them asked at the screen.

"Yvonne, I thought you said the next Ghost Shift was cancelled. What's going on? Yvonne?" static appeared and then behind them there was a bang and rumble. The Guardian whipped around. And saw the sphere started to shake. The science guy exclaimed.

"It can't be. It's active." While the Guardian observed the sphere. The science guy tried to get through to the people upstairs. He tried. "We've got a problem down here. Yvonne, can you hear me?" nothing but now the sphere is trembling. He tried again panicking. "Yvonne, for God's sake. The sphere is active! The readings are going wild! It's got weight, it's got mass, an electromagnetic field. It exists!" there was a clunk and a thump. But it didn't come from the sphere. The science man announced. "The door is sealed. Automatic quarantine. We can't get out!" the Guardian clenched her teeth. Trying to see a way out. Samuel reassured Rose.

"It's all right, babe. We've beaten them before, we can beat them again. That's why I'm here. The fight goes on." The Guardian whipped around and faced him.

"The fight against what?" Samuel looked at her and said.

"What do you think?" the Guardian flustered.

"Just tell me!" Samuel looked at her in surprise. As the sphere shuddered and became more violent. Before answering.

"We had them beaten, but then they escaped. The Cybermen just vanished. They found a way through to this world, but so did we." The Guardian started to pace. She muttered.

"That's impossible. You're from the parallel world right?" Samuel nodded. And she flustered. "How in the world can that happen then?" Samuel said.

"Well somehow it is." Rose asked as the Guardian paced trying to figure it out not minding the now violent sphere.

"What's inside that sphere?"

"No one knows. Cyber Leader, Cyber King, Emperor of the Cybermen. Whatever it is, he's dead meat." No one took notice as the Guardian stopped and looked at the sphere. And muttered.

"No….even in a parallel world the cybermen can't be that advanced." She locked her gaze onto the sphere. And didn't hear Samuel and Rose say things to each other. The man tried again.

"Can anyone hear me? Come on, I need help down here! I need-" but he was cut off when suddenly the sphere cracked and made a thunk noise. Samuel muttered.

"Here we go." The sphere creaked open and a black whole appeared. The Guardian took a few worried steps back. A gnawing fear growing on her. Samuel now ahead of the Guardian said. "I know what's in there, and I'm ready for them. I've got just the thing." And then he grabbed a massive gun. He announced. "This is going to blast them to Hell." The man asked.

"Samuel, what are you doing?" Samuel answered.

"The name's Mickey. Mickey Smith. Defending the Earth." And then he locked and loaded the gun. But the Guardian didn't feel assured. She had a sickening feeling that this wasn't Cybermen. Soon the sphere was slowly disappearing in a blaze of light. And so the Guardian's worst fears out came four oversized pepper pots. Glide out of the void. Mickey stated the obvious.

"That's not Cybermen." Rose gasped. As the Guardian started shaking her head in fear.

"Oh, my God." A black _Dalek_ announced to the others.

"Location, Earth. Life forms detected. Exterminate!" the other Daleks chanted.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Guardian pulled both Mickey and Rose behind her. Determined that if it were the Daleks then she wasn't going to let the Doctor's friends die. She would do anything she could to save them. If she needed to, if it came to it. Die for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N**

**Super sorry! I know it's late I've just been lazy. However! It is nearing the end, so I guess that's good news? Well, this is the longest chapter as of yet. Anyhow, once more sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who if I did, there would be a Time-Lady to one up him.**

The Daleks circled the floor. The Guardian glared at each one that passed her. She didn't even notice when Rose had put her perception filter back on the Time-lady to hide her from the Daleks. But then she stepped next to the Time-lady for the Guardian wouldn't let her go any farther than that. The Daleks chanted. As they circled them.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Rose announced breaking their chant.

"Daleks! You're called Daleks. I know your name. Think about it how can I know that? A human who knows about the Daleks and the Time War. If you want to know how, then keep us alive. That's all I'm asking. Me and my friends." Rose grabbed the Guardian's hand for comfort. Mickey nodded and said.

"Yeah, Daleks. Time War. Me too." then the science guy nodded and said.

"Yeah. And Me." but the Guardian was tight lipped. Rose squeezed her hand. And the Guardian managed to get out.

"Yes. Daleks. Time War." She had to keep her voice from shaking. The black Daleks looked over them. Its gaze lasting on the Guardian bit more before turning its eye socket away and said.

"You will be necessary. Report. What is the status of the Genesis Ark?" the Guardian blinked not knowing what the contraption behind the Daleks. Another Dalek announced.

"Status, hibernation." The black Dalek ordered.

"Commence awakening. The Genesis Ark must be protected above all else." Mickey asked Rose now standing next to her.

"The Daleks. You said they were all dead." The Guardian gathered her strength now overcome her shock which was now replaced by anger. She hissed out.

"Never mind that." she turned to Mickey and then to the Genesis Ark. And asked. "What in the world is a Genesis Ark?"

~0~

A little later after longing silence. The Black Dalek turned to them and asked.

"Which of you is least important?" Rose asked flustered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" but the Dalek repeated.

"Which of you is the least important?" the Guardian realized and said.

"No, we do not work like that." she looked at the three humans around her giving each a stern look. With the Doctor not here. She was put in place as the designated leader. Being the most informed about the Daleks and you know being a Time-lady. She turned back to the black Dalek and said sternly. "None of us." The black Dalek ordered.

"Designate the least important!" the man stepped up despite the Guardian's stern look. He knew this was his fault.

"This is my responsibility." The Guardian ordered sternly.

"No, you don't." she tried to grab him but Rose held her back. She looked to Rose just as the man said to the Daleks.

"I er, I represent the Torchwood Institute. Anything you need, you come through me. Leave these three alone." The black Dalek said.

"You will kneel." The Guardian's eyes widened and stepped up.

"No take me." but then he said.

"No please this is my responsibility." She bit her lip and stepped back unsure of what to do. The black Dalek repeated.

"You will kneel." He asked.

"What for?" the Guardian winced and the black Dalek just said.

"Kneel." He kneels with his back to the black Dalek. The Dalek announced.

"The Daleks need information about current Earth history." The Guardian was going to try and get them to leave him alone but Rose grabbed her shoulder stopping her. The man said.

"Yeah, well, I can give you a certain amount of intelligence but nothing that will compromise Homeland security." The black Dalek said simply.

"Speech is not necessary. We will extract brainwaves." The Guardian tried to get him as three Daleks plungers envelope his head. He tried.

"Don't I I'll tell you everything you need. No. No!" and then he screamed. The Guardian could only watch in horror.

~0~

A little later a dry and dusty and rapidly aged corpse of the man dropped to the ground. The Black Dalek said as the alien and humans looked at the corpse. The alien starting to feel fury build up in her.

"His mind spoke of a second species invading Earth infected by the superstition of ghosts." The Guardian snarled at them.

"You didn't need to kill him!" one of the Daleks said plainly.

"Neither did we need him alive." The Black Dalek turned to another.

"Dalek, They, investigate outside." Dalek Thay answered as he rolled out of the room.

"I obey." That's when the Guardian noticed that each Dalek had a logo by its eyestalk. She frowned at that.

~0~

The Black Dalek ordered right after Dalek Thay left.

"Establish visual contact. Lower communications barrier." A large view screen appeared where the sphere had been. They saw the hall way. And then two cybermen appeared. Dalek Thay demanded.

"Identify yourselves." But one of the Cybermen said.

"You will identify first." But the Dalek who wasn't on screen insisted.

"State your identity." Only the Cybermen repeated.

"You will identify first." Thay cried.

"Identify!" Mickey muttered besides the Guardian and Rose beside him.

"It's like Stephen Hawkins meets the Speaking Clock." The Cyberman said.

"That answer is illogical. You will modify." Thay gave them away.

"Daleks do not take orders." The Cyberman caught that.

"You have identified as Daleks." The Black Dalek said.

"Outline resembles the inferior species known as Cybermen." He paused and then continued a moment later. "Long range scans confirm the presence of crude cybernetic constructs on worldwide scale." The Guardian noticed out of the corner of her eye that Rose held out her phone and on the caller ID it said. The Doctor. The Guardian resisted the urge to smirk. One of the Daleks said.

"We must protect the Genesis Ark." The Cyberman said trying to reason.

"Our species our similar, though your design is inelegant." Dalek Thay declared.

"Daleks have no concept of elegance." The Cyberman agreed.

"This is obvious. But consider, our technologies are compatible." He paused and continued. "Cybermen plus Daleks." He kept talking. "Together, we could upgrade the Universe." Thay asked.

"You propose an alliance?" the Cyberman nodded.

"This is correct." But like a Dalek Thay said.

"Request denied." The Cybermen brought out their weapons. And said.

"Hostile elements will be deleted." They shoot at the Dalek only to reveal it cause no harm. Thay exclaimed.

"Exterminate!" and shot them both dead. The screen phased out a moment before the Cyberleader appeared on screen.

"Daleks, be warned. You have declared war upon the Cybermen." But the black Dalek said plainly.

"This is not war. This is pest control." The Cyberleader inquired.

"We have five million Cybermen. How many are you?" the black Dalek stated.

"Four."

"You would destroy the Cybermen with four Daleks?"

"We would destroy the Cybermen with one Dalek. You are superior in only one respect."

"What is that?"

"You are better at dying. Raise communications barrier!" but then the Doctor appeared visible behind the Cyberleader just before the screen went blank. One of the Daleks noticed and cried out.

"Wait!" but it was gone.

~0~

The Dalek that noticed the Doctor behind the Cyberleader ordered.

"Rewind image by nine rells. Identify grid seven gamma frame. This male registers as enemy." The Black Dalek looked at Rose and said.

"The female's heartbeat has increased." The Guardian controlled her hearts. If the Daleks scanned her. She was doomed. Mickey said.

"Yeah tell me about it." the black Dalek ordered.

"Identify him." Rose gave in.

"All right then. If you really what to know, that's the Doctor." At the mention of his name. The black Dalek rolled back a bit. The Guardian smirked and said.

"Five million Cybermen, easy. One Doctor? Now you're scared." Her a Rose shared a look. It was one of that they had the right person on their side. The victorious Dalek returned. Thay claimed.

"Cyber threat irrelevant. Concentrate on the Genesis Ark." That's when the Guardian noticed that the Genesis Ark is a Dalek shaped copper container. Mickey pulled both of them to the side and asked.

"Why are we being kept alive?" the Guardian looked back at the Ark. As Rose asked.

"They might need us." She gestured to herself and the Guardian who was half paying attention. Mickey asked confused.

"What? What is it?" but neither would answer. So Mickey decided it could be changed to a different topic. He brought out his transported and said to Rose. Not to the Guardian who was watching the Daleks intently. And tuned them out. A she watched the Daleks flashes of images appeared and disappeared before she could remember them fully.

~0~

_"__Forgive me Mum." And then she went to the doors of Mum only for them to be shut in her face and locked. She turned back to the console and begged. "Mum let me out." But Mum stayed silent and the doors stayed shut. The Guardian walked over to the console. She sighed and said. "I'm sorry Mum." And then she shut off the power. Setting it to manual. With one last protesting hum. Mum went to sleep. The door clicked open. She looked around the dark Mum before going out the doors shutting them behind her. _

~0~

The Guardian blinked. Coming back to reality. She heard Rose say.

"As the Doctor said, when you travel in time in the Tardis, you soak up all this background radiation. It's harmless. It's just there. But in the Time War, the Daleks evolved so they could use it as a power supply." The Guardian whipped around and pointed to Rose.

"Your right." She ran her fingers through her hair that was up in a ponytail but by this point most of it had fallen out. Mickey admired at Rose.

"I love it when you talk technical." Rose smiled and hit him on the arm.

"Shut it." the Guardian rolled her eyes. And said snapping them back to reality.

"If the Daleks have got something inside that thing, and it needs waking up…" Mickey finished for her.

"They need you two." The women nodded. But Rose pointed out.

"You've travelled in time. Any one of us would do." Mickey then turned to the Guardian.

"Yeah but who are you?" the Guardian not wanting to reveal who she was to the Daleks who were by the upmost listening. She lied through her teeth.

"I'm Dakota. I traveled with the Doctor and Rose on a few adventures." Mickey narrowed his eyes.

"Then why didn't he recognize you?" the Guardian looked to Rose and then sighed. When she nodded at the Time-lady. Rose said.

"Mickey this might hurt a bit." He bent his brow the Guardian winced.

"Sorry." And then banged her forehead against his. He stumbled back. And the Guardian rubbed her forehead. Mickey blinked at her. And she nodded. He looked to Rose and then pointed at the Guardian. The Guardian whispered. "Back on topic." He nodded. And then said.

"But why would they build something they can't open themselves?" suddenly the black Dalek answered.

"The technology is stolen. The Ark is not of Dalek design." Rose asked.

"Then who built it?" the same Dalek answered.

"The Time Lords. This is all that survives of their Home World." Rose and Mickey both saw the Guardian flinch. But the Daleks didn't seem to notice. Rose asked taking her gaze away from the Guardian.

"What's inside?" the black Dalek answered mysteriously.

"The Future." And then they rolled over and put their plungers on the Ark. The Guardian grabbing Roses hand and she grabbed Mickey's. The Guardian not having a good feeling about this. Her thoughts seemingly only strayed to Erica. She gulped and realized. It might not have been the safest idea to leave her with her sister. She got a sickening feeling that the safest place that Erica would be at is, another universe. Away from her home. The Guardian stiffened. Her thoughts just flew to all the things that could happen because she had thought it was safer for Erica to be with her sister. Oh how she was wrong.

~0~

"Eri I'm scared…" Kyla whimpered hiding in her older sisters arms. Erica sent a look at the Cybermen in her sisters flat while still comforting her sister.

"Don't worry Ky. The Guardian will save us." But Kyla just cried into her arms. Kyla had always looked to Erica for comfort. And now that she needed it the most. Erica found herself glad the Guardian had told her to go to her sister. Erica in her travels with the Guardian had never met the Cybermen. Or the Daleks. (Not that she knew they were there. Yet.) Erica glared at the Cybermen and said. "Your monsters." One of them answered in a plain monotone voice.

"You feel fear. We will remove fear. You will be upgraded." Erica narrowed her eyes and said with a threat evident in her voice.

"You're the one that should be afraid." The other Cyberman replied.

"Cybermen do not fear." Erica patted her sister who then straightened up. The human walked forward and faced the Cybermen. She started to smirk.

"Well when you meet my friend. You'll be afraid." They didn't respond so she continued. "Ever heard of the Time-lords?" the Cyberman on the right stated.

"The Time-Lords are dead." Erica's smirk grew wider.

"Well that's not true now is it?" the one on the left stated.

"The Doctor will not prevail." Erica blinked not knowing who they were talking about. But continued anyhow.

"No I'm not talking about _the Doctor_ I'm talking about a Time-Lord." Right replied.

"The Doctor is a Time-Lord." She blinked. Unsure. But then held her courage.

"No. No. I'm talking about another Time-lord." Left insisted.

"Incorrect. The Doctor is the only Time-lord and he shall parish. The Time of the Time-lords shall cease." Erica narrowed her eyes but countered.

"Have you ever heard of the Guardian?" no reply for a moment before Left answered.

"No one in data known by that name." Erica's smirk returned she tried.

"Well she is a Time-lord. Or Lady. And she will not let you win. She is the Guardian. And you don't mess with what she is the Guardian over." Right stated.

"Incorrect. No such person exist." she narrowed her eyed and countered.

"You're a robot. Scan me. See if I am lying." There was a moment of silence. Before Left finally spoke up.

"The female is not lying. Other Time-Lord exist." Right agreed.

"Other Time-Lord must not prevail." Erica blinked before thinking she might have made a mistake. If the Guardian had wanted a surprise attack. But she couldn't take it back now.

~0~

Back in the sphere laboratory. The Guardian hadn't the faintest idea. Of what Erica had been doing? She just knew. Her and two humans one being the Doctor's companion the other a used to be companion. In a room with four dangerous Daleks. And something called a Genesis Ark. And they had just disconnected their plungers from it. One of the four Daleks announced to the Black Dalek.

"Final stage of awakening." The black Dalek told them as he turned to face them.

"Your handprint will open the Ark." The Guardian narrowed her eyes. And said sternly trying not to let her anger seep through her voice.

"Well tough, because I'm not going to let her do It." the black Dalek commanded.

"Obey or the male will die." The Guardian opened her mouth but Rose said.

"I can't let them." the Guardian gave her a stern look as Mickey said.

"Rose, don't." the Guardian said.

"Rose we have no idea what is inside. For all we know we could be releasing Armageddon." Rose gave her a hidden frightened look. But the Guardian grabbed her hand and said looking at her. "So…I'm not going to let you do it alone." Rose smiled at her. But the Guardian was lost in a memory that she didn't understand. It flashed by to quick.

~0~

_"__What's your name?" an older man asked a woman who looked ready for war. But dressed more like a guard then anything. She glanced at him as they made their way to two Police boxes they looked identical except that one was a darker shade and not as war worn. The woman answered looking back ahead of her. _

_"__I don't want my name on this. Even if it's my title. Because. Doing this. I don't have a title anymore." He sighed and offered. _

_"__I'm the Doctor." She didn't even spare him a glance as she said. _

_"__Ah yes. The renegade. I don't think you will have that title anymore if you survive this." She then looked at him with a condemning look in her eye. "You're doing this alone, _Doctor_ I am not going to do it. If you survive. Remember this." He stopped curious. She answered looking him dead in the eye. "It was all on you." He also noticed she was the one still carrying the Moment in a brown sack. He asked. _

_"__Are you ever going to give it over?" she turned away and started walking to her Tardis. The Doctor following. She stated. _

_"__Not until I know whether or not you're doing it not because you're angry." She stopped and looked at him. "I need to know if you have thoughts about this." _

~0~

The Guardian blinked. Unsure of what that just was. Snapping her out of her thoughts the black Dalek commanded again.

"Place your hand upon the casket." Rose freed her hand from the Guardian's and then threw her hands in the air.

"All right!" she sighed and continued. "You're going to kill us anyway, so what the hell? If you er, escaped the Time War, don't you want to know what happened?" the Guardian looked at her confused. The Black Dalek only repeated.

"Place your hand." But Rose insisted.

"What happened to the Emperor?" the Black Dalek was silent for a moment before asking weary very much unlike a Dalek.

"The Emperor survived?" Rose smirked and said.

"Till he met me. Because if these are going to be my last words, then you're going to listen. I met the Emperor, and I took the Time Vortex and I pulled it into his head and turned him into dust. Do you get that? The God of all Daleks, and I destroyed him. Ha!" the Guardian's eyes widened. As the black Dalek said.

"You will be exterminated!" he raised his laser and was about to fire at Rose until the Guardian stepped in front of her and got shot instead. She fell back into Rose's arms. Coughing the laser was killing her.

_Great! I'm going to…regenerate. Oh nuts! _Her thoughts panicked. The Daleks would kill her mid regeneration. She gasped for breath and grabbed Rose close. She ordered.

"Get me out of here." Rose nodded knowing what regeneration was having the Doctor done it before her. The Guardian's hands started glowing. And Rose started pulling her away. Just then the Doctor came in. wearing 3D spectacles. He saw the Guardian being dragged to the door by Rose. And his eyes widened as her hands were glowing. He needed a distraction so she could get the Guardian out of there. The black Dalek noticed the Doctor and stated ignoring the Guardian who was getting closer. To the door.

"Alert, alert. You are the Doctor." Another Dalek said.

"Sensors report he is unarmed." The Doctor nodded without noticing Mickey who was at his side.

"Not me. Never." He then turned to Mickey who was at his side.

"And Mickey McMickey. Nice to see you!" Mickey nodded his eyes although didn't stray from the Daleks.

"And you, boss." Behind him the Doctor heard the Guardian gasp trying to hold it in as long as she could without officially dying. He resisted the urge to wince hoping at some point they would get to the door. So the Daleks wouldn't kill her mid regeneration. Another Dalek ordered

"Social interaction will cease!" the Black Dalek asked the Doctor as he heard the door open and close behind him. He resisted the urge to let out a sigh of relief.

"How did you survive the Time War?" the Doctor replied with a sad tone to his voice.

"By fighting. On the front line. I was there at the fall of Arcadia. Someday I might even come to terms with that. But you lot ran away!" the Black Dalek stated.

"We had to survive." The Doctor scoffed.

"The last four Daleks in existence. So what's so special about you?" Mickey stated.

"Doctor, they've got names. I mean, Daleks don't have names, do they? One of them said they-" he was cut off when Dalek Thay stated.

"I am Dalek Thay." The Black Dalek was right after.

"Dalek Sek." Then another Dalek.

"Dalek Jast." Then another.

"Dalek Caan." The Doctor grinned.

"So that's it! At last. The Cult of Skaro. I thought you were just a legend." That was until he heard a faint scream and his smile faded. But he hoped the Daleks didn't hear it. Mickey asked.

"Who are they?" the Doctor answered.

"A secret order above and beyond the Emperor himself. Their job was to imagine, think as the enemy thinks. Even dared to have names. All to find new ways of killing." He sneered at the last part. Mickey asked.

"But that thing, they said it was yours. I mean, Time Lords. They built it. What does it do?" The Doctor shrugged.

"I don't know. Never seen it before." Mickey insisting.

"But it's Time-Lord." The Doctor shook his head.

"Both sides had secrets. What is it? What have you done?" Dalek Sek answered.

"Time-Lord science will restore Dalek supremacy." The Doctor asked rapidly firing questions.

"What does that mean? What sort of Time Lord Science? What do you mean?" Mickey offered.

"They said one touch from a time traveler will wake it up." The Doctor nodded understanding.

"Technology using the one thing a Dalek can't do. Touch. Sealed inside your casing. Not feeling anything ever, from birth to death, locked inside a cold metal cage. Completely alone. That explains your voice. No wonder you scream." He could only hope that Rose and the Guardian were safe now that the Guardian regenerated and they weren't captured by the Cybermen. Sek cried.

"The Doctor will open the Ark!" the Doctor countered plainly.

"The Doctor will not." Sek stated.

"You have no way of resisting." The Doctor nodded and said.

"Well, you got me there. Although there is always this." And he held up his screwdriver. Sek asked.

"A sonic probe?" the Doctor corrected.

"Screwdriver." Sek scoffed even though a Dalek couldn't scoff. It just seemed that way.

"It is harmless." The Doctor nodded agreeing.

"Oh, yes. Harmless is just the word. That's why I like it. Doesn't kill, doesn't wound, doesn't maim. But I'll tell you what it does do. It is very good at opening doors." He buzzed his sonic. Giving the signal and enter Jake and a Cyberman with all guns blazing. The Cyberman cried.

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" Dalek Jast cried.

"Alert. Casing impaired. Casing impaired." Sek cried out.

"Fire power insufficient! Fire power insufficient!" Mickey dived for his big gun. The Cyberman stated.

"Daleks will be deleted. Delete. Delete." The Doctor yelled.

"Mickey, come on!" Dalek Jast exclaimed.

"Adapt to weaponry!" Sek shouted.

"Fire power restored!" and they killed the Cyberman. Mickey unnoticed by others got jostled and he put out his hand to steady himself. He touched the Ark and pushed himself up. Before running to join the Doctor, Jake, and Pete. As they left Sek stated to the other Daleks.

"Cybermen primary target." And then the others went out of ear shot. Only to join Rose and the new eighth Guardian in the hall.

~0~

The seventh Guardian was being taken to Mum by Rose. Rose insisted.

"Come on just a little bit more." And before the pair Mum's doors opened welcoming them in. Rose mumbled as they walked inside. "Wished the Doctor's Tardis did that." the Guardian gasped for breath reminding her of the situation. The doors firmly shut and locked behind them. Protecting them from whatever was outside. The Guardian fell out of Rose's arms. And onto the floor. Rose didn't mind the surroundings or how different it was then the Doctor's for a matter was at hand. And she had seen it in the Guardian's mind. She just kneeled by the Time-lady before remembering what happened to the Doctor and backed off. She reminded the Guardian only thinking of how scary it might be changing your form like that. "It's okay Guardian I'm right here. Your safe now." and then the Guardian realizing that stopped holding her regeneration back. A puff of golden energy escaped her lips. She hefted herself to her feet. Leaning heavily on Mum's console. Her face started to glow a gold hue and then with a calming breath energy burst forth. Making her arms fly out and her head fall back. She let out a blood curdling scream. Making Rose wince as she could only imagine how painful it was. But soon as it started it stopped. The Guardian breathed out letting energy escape her mouth. And then coughed. She looked up to Rose with new eyes. And as Rose could make out. Silver eyes. Or gray depending on how you looked at it. Her hair was a dirty blonde. And she had a wide jaw. Her hair about shoulder length. She stood up and observed Rose for a moment. Not noticing the fires around her from her regeneration until Mum moaned reminding them of the danger. The new Guardian looked at the console sharply and then looked around she nodded and took off her boots to reveal a pair of black socks. Her outfit didn't really seem to match the new her. But she didn't have much of a choice at the current moment. She tossed the shoes grabbed Rose's hand and together they ran to the doors. And with Mums last ounce of strength she opened the doors and once they were both outside shut them and locked behind the pair. Rose didn't ask any questions now wasn't the time. She just hoped the Guardian didn't have the side effects that the Doctor had in his regeneration. They couldn't really afford that right now. But she let herself be dragged until the Guardian let go of her hand and started charging forward. Until they reached the hallway. Where Rose saw Pete but the parallel version of him. And another man she didn't know. Pete whipped around and noticed the pair he said.

"You shouldn't be here." The new Guardian spoke up before Rose could even open her mouth.

"And why's that?" Rose blinked at the unveil that the new Guardian had an Irish accent. The Guardian noticed too. "Ooh! I'm Irish." She paused and admired. "I've always wanted to be Irish." The men looked at the Guardian strangely by the way she spoke. But Rose revealed.

"She just regenerated give her a break." The Guardian nodded and said.

"Yes your right. I did." She turned and looked at Rose. "Who are you?" Rose offered knowing it was a side effect.

"Rose Tyler." The Guardian narrowed her eyes before wearily nodding. But then the sound of a buzzing screwdriver alerted. Them. Soon both Pete and that other guy went into the sphere room.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N**

**Hi!**

**I'm back! But I'll probably be gone for a bit cos' this is the last chapter! I'll have to put out a new one! **

**Man, (observing the sentence above) I really like explination points. **

**Anyway, I got a review! Omg! I was so stinkin' happy when I saw it, I seriously shrieked and ran down the stairs to tell my parents. My mom thought I had found a rat. Thank you so much, DarkBalence you've made me so happy! **

_**Review answers for chapter one!**_

**Alright, so you've brought up some very, very good points. First of, I am so glad you think my story has potential (sorry if I mispelled that). Yes, I do agree that the story is a bit rushed, but this was actually my second good attempt at a Doctor who fanfiction, I had written this story in 2013, so obviously as my second ever good attempt at a Doctor Who fanfiction, I was still getting my fingers around it. So if it is rushed, I aplogize. **

**Now, for Erica, I wasn't entirely sure how to start her companion off so I decided that way, I know it's not the best, and I can't make excuses, (but just saying) I will warn you though, I do tend to start out my stories abruptly. As for her need to follow 'Dakota', as you said she is rather, er, childlike, she doesn't think things through all the way. But, if I may point out, that is usually how the Doctor's companions come about. most of them, (from what I've seen) they tend to just follow the Doctor without a real explination. As for the Tardis shields (or as the Guardian calls her, Mum.) they had extended for her. Like in the second episode of Eleven he let Amy almost float out in space, same here where the shields were extended. Plus, it was either that or the Guardian leaving the door opened, and I don't think that would happen. Also, for why she had to travel with the Guardian, your right, I hadn't thought of that, and I'm not going to make excuses. When I do, do a rewrite of the story, I will make Erica a little more questiony. **

**It was soot, sorry, I'd say it was a mistype, but it wasn't i just hadn't caught the meaning of it. (I thought that's how you spelled it.) **

**I will say, (because of your reviews) I am considering doing a spin off called, Sister's in Time, of the Guardian and Erica's adventures. **

_**Review answers for chapter two!**_

**Okay, the sentences, I'm sorry if it's confusing. I am. But I've been writing like that so loonng. That it would be really, really hard to change it. But, in the future I will try and make it clearer who's speaking. (I actually learned to type like that from other fanfictions I read.) Also, yes, it was a bit rushed, sorry, again. I'll fix that in the rewrite. Or, I'll try to fix it. **

**I'm glad that you liked the emotion though!**

_**Review answers for chapter three!**_

**Ah, the period and coma, yes, I have gotten better! As you can see here. (Well, I think, I've gotten better, I'm not entirely sure though.) This was also when I was just starting to get into more sentences, and not run ons.**

**I'm glad you like'd the Guardian's emotion in that chapter. **

**What do you mean by a fix?**

_**Review answers for chapter four!**_

**Yes, it was a filter that kept the Doctor from sensing her. **

_**Review answers for chapter five!**_

**Yeah, she did get to be Irish while the Doctor didn't get to be Ginger. Hehe, I'm so mean. **

_**Finally she gets on with the story!**_

**Alright! I am done, sorry for the long Authors Note. I just had to reply, DarkBalence, I hope I answered your concerns. If missed something just tell me. **

_**Alright, maybe not!**_

**Also has anyone wondered who Megan Ross is? **

_**Okay...maybe so!**_

**Okay, yeah sorry, just wondering. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who, or else there would be a Time-Lady to one up him. **

_**I-I-I...(huff) I give up...**_

**Last chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**

Back to current time. The Doctor closed the blast door and quickly ordered taking notice that both the new Guardian and Rose were safe and with them. He looked over the new Guardian with a glance. Before ordering.

"Jake, check the stairwell. The rest of you, come on." The Guardian nodded trying to get her bearings.

"Yes, right follow you." She paused and asked him as she followed. "Who are you?" Rose sighed and said.

"He's the Doctor remember?" the Guardian blinked at her as a memory passed through her mind.

~0~

_"__I have thought about this." The Doctor reached to take the Moment from her. Only for her to pull away. She narrowed her eyes. _

_"__How can I be sure? Doctor? You're the renegade? You could be doing this for vengeance." He sighed. _

_"__I'm not. I promise." Her gaze hardened. _

_"__That has yet to be decided." And then she went forward to her Tardis. And he went to his. He could only hope she would follow him and not run off with the Moment. Maybe if he could convince her to. She could stay with him and live. Maybe. Then he wouldn't be alone. Even if it meant being with a Time-Lord that hated him. He would rather have that then nobody. But he saw it in her eyes. She was a determined guard. She took her job seriously. It wasn't a joke to her. Not this matter. He wasn't sure. If she wanted to leave her planet. And run off with the Time-Lord who destroyed it. But he could only hope. That he could convince her to stay alive. It was a small hope but it was a hope._

_~0~_

But it was too quick for her to grasp. She shook her head. And followed the Do…ctor? Yes that was it. It was hard grasping things when your mind was rebooting. She didn't hear the conversation between the Doctor and Mickey. She had been too much lost in her scattered thoughts. They soon entered a hall with the backs of two Cyber men to them. The Guardian blinked when she saw a woman that looked formula facing the Cybermen. The Cybermen were soon shot down. By some guy with a large gun. The woman asked as the Cybermen fell to reveal them behind the robots.

"Pete?" she was looking at the gun guy so she could only guess that was Pete, Pete greeted.

"Hello, Jacks." The Guardian frowned who would name a girl Jacks. Unless it was short for something…..anyhow Jacks replied.

"I said there were ghost, but that's not fair." Jacks turned to the Doctor. "Why him?" but then faced Pete again. The Guardian hoped he wasn't a ghost. She had a feeling it was more this just ghosts but she could grasp it and it was starting to frustrate her. Pete tried.

"I'm not a ghost." But Jacks insisted.

"But you're dead. You died twenty years ago, Pete." The Doctor offered making the Guardian look at him.

"It's Pete from a different universe. There are parallel worlds, Jackie. Every single decision we make creates a parallel existence, a different dimension where-" Jackie (apparently her name wasn't Jacks) cut him off and looked to Pete.

"Oh, you can shut up. Oh, you look old." Pete smiled.

"You don't." Jackie asked. The Guardian could hear the hope creeping into her voice.

"How can you be standing there?" Pete answered the best he could.

"I just got lucky. Lived my life. You were left on your own. You didn't marry again, or-" however Jackie cut him off.

"There was never anyone else. Twenty years, though. Look at me. I never left that flat. Did nothing with myself." But Pete insisted looking to Ro...Se? Yes that was it.

"You brought her up." He smiled. "Rose Tyler. That's not bad." Jackie nodded looking at Rose.

"Yeah." Pete kept talking.

"In my world, it worked. All those daft little plans of mine, they worked. Made me rich." Jackie smiled.

"I don't care about that." she paused and then asked with maybe a greedly look in her eyes. "How rich?" Pete smiled fondly at her.

"Very." She smiled and shook her head.

"I don't care about that." she paused once more and asked curious now. "How very?" but then Pete looked sadly at her.

"Thing is though, Jacks, you're not my wife. I'm sorry, but you're not. I mean, we both. You know, it's just sort of. Oh, come here." He dropped the gun and she ran into his arms. The Guardian observed for a moment. But let a smile crack onto her face. It was a happy moment. She didn't need a fully functioning mind to tell her that.

~0~

In the warehouse the Daleks busted forth from the door. Sek ordered.

"Exterminate!" a Cyberman yelled out.

"Delete. Delete." Both sides open fire both yelling their most command phrases over and over again, a soldier cried.

"Everyone get down!" the rest of the Torchwood soldiers entered the room. The Daleks and Cybermen also turning on the soldiers. But the Cybermen did not stand a chance as the Daleks simply glided through with the Ark hovering behind them. Another Soldier cried out to them all.

"Get down! Get down!" the Cyberleader ordered.

"Emergency. All units will converge on the Torchwood Tower. Repeat. All Cybermen to Torchwood."

~0~

The two Cybermen in Kyla's flat left Erica curiously started after them. She let go of Kyla and peered out her sister's window and onto the road ahead. She saw the Cybermen marching away. She frowned but when back to comfort her sister. If the Guardian needed her. She would call. Right now. Her sister needed her more. The Guardian was an eight hundred year old alien. Who could regeneration on the occurrence of death. Kyla was a human girl and she was family. Even if the Guardian called Erica sister. It didn't mean they were related by blood. The Guardian could take care of herself.

~0~

The Doctor's head peeked out from the doorway. His 3D special's were back on. The Guardian's head peeked out right under. Her silver ishy eyes glinted with curiosity. She looked up at the Doctor who looked down at her. They both nodded and snuck around the corner the Doctor going first, and the Guardian right after. Suddenly the Time-lady felt a sharp pain in her chest. Her hands instantly went to her hearts. She resisted the urge to gasp in pain. Alerting the armies of their presence. It was just leftover regeneration energy. Painful but nessicary. The pain disappeared as soon as it came she let out a breath. Gold energy escaping her mouth. She removed her hands. She looked up just to see the Doctor coming back with two clamp thingy's. She frowned at him. But then saw a laser incoming. Her eyes widened to see it would hit the Doctor. She pushed him out of the way instinct reacting before her mind did. The laser grazed her shoulder creating a red burn. That stung bitterly. She hissed in pain but gold energy was already surrounding it. Soon it just remained as a pink mark from her healing skin. The Doctor grabbed her other arm and they headed to the doorway. Now more weary of the lasers. He looked back once more and so did the Guardian. Sek exclaimed.

"Override roof mechanism." The warehouse roof shuttered. The Guardian's gaze flickered upward. To see the roof open up. Sek ordered himself, apparently. "Elevate." Rose asked looking at the Doctor first and then the Guardian.

"What're they doing? Why do they need to get outside?" the Guardian narrowed her eyes as the Doctor tried to understand.

"Time Lord science? What Time Lord science? What is it?" he turned to the Guardian who now had her head tilted to the side. Trying her best to focus her rebooting thoughts. But Sek and the Ark glide up and out into Canary Wharf. The Guardian and the Doctor slip away and into the corridor where everyone else was. The Doctor ordered quickly.

"We've got to see what its doing. We've got to go back up. Come on! All of you. Top floor!" the Guardian grinned and was about to go to the stairs but then Jackie said.

"That's forty five floors up! Believe me, I've done them all." The Guardian looked back at her and then some other guy said.

"We could always take the lift." The Guardian pouted.

"Fine." So they went into the lift.

~0~

Finally they got to the top floor. Both Time-Lords peered out the window. Just to see the Ark shooting out Daleks in all directions as it spun around. The Guardian's gray eyes widened with fright. As the Doctor explained.

"Time-Lord science. It's bigger on the inside." Mickey asked.

"Did the Time-Lords put those Daleks in there? What for?" the Guardian muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It's a prison ship." Rose asked looking between the Time-Lord but as always her first gaze always landed on the Doctor and not the Guardian.

"How many Daleks?" both Time-Lords glanced at each other before the Doctor said.

"Millions." The Daleks were flying over London. As the Cybermen clomped their way through the streets before they stopped and shot in the sky towards the Daleks. The Guardian shut her eyes as she heard Sek order.

"Exterminate all life forms below. Exterminate!" and so people died along with Cybermen. The Guardian's thoughts. Were on Erica and her sister. Whom was down below.

~0~

"Erica what's that sound?" Kyla asked her sister. Erica peered out the window. Watching as these pepper shakers. Fly around shooting lasers killing people and shouting.

"Exterminate!" she closed the shutters, she forced a smile and turned back to Kyla. Erica didn't know what was going on. But she hoped, everything was going to be fine.

~0~

"I'm sorry, but you've had it. This world's going to crash and burn. There's nothing we can do. We're going home." The Guardian spun around on the heel of her sock, and watched as Pete pulled out a yellow medallion from a commando. That the Guardian eyed curious. He continued holding it out for everyone to see. "Jacks, take this. You're coming with us." But Jackie shook her head.

"But they're destroying the city." Pete smiled but it faded when he started talking.

"I'd forgotten you could argue. It's not just London, it's the whole world. But there's another world just waiting for you, Jacks. And it's safe as long as the Doctor closes the breach. Doctor?" he turned to the Doctor who turned around with the 3D glasses on again. He answered.

"Oh, I'm ready. I've got the equipment right here. Thank you, Torchwood." And he went over to a computer with the Guardian right behind him. He looked to Pete and said. "Slam it down and close off both universes." The Computer exclaimed.

"Reboot systems." Rose looked to Pete and Jackie.

"But we can't just leave. What about the Daleks? And the Cybermen?" the Doctor shook his head and said.

"They're part of the problem, and that makes them part of the solution. Oh yes! Well? Isn't anyone going to ask what is it with the glasses?" Rose smiled and asked.

"What is it with the glasses?" the Doctor grinned and said as the Guardian shook her head her mind scampering though ideas. She felt energy rush through her like she could run a million miles an hour. She groaned and thought.

_Yep. This one's going to be a runner._ She felt as if she needed to run. But she resisted the urge. _Not yet. _ She told herself and it seemed to subside.

"I can see, that's what. Because we've got two separate worlds, but in between the two separate worlds, we've got the Void. That's where the Daleks were hiding. And the Cybermen travelled through the Void to get here. And you lot, one world to another, via the Void. Oh, I like that. Via the Void. Look." He gave the 3D glasses to Rose who stared at them and then her hand. She looked up at the Doctor. Just as the computer announced.

"Reboot in three minutes." Rose asked the Doctor as she stared at him and then her hand.

"What is it?" the Doctor answered.

"Void stuff." Rose looked to the Guardian. Only to find her with none of the void stuff. She said to the Time-Lady.

"You don't have any." The Guardian shrugged.

"Never been to a parallel world. No void stuff." Rose nodded and turned back to the Doctor.

"It's like, er, background radiation?" the Doctor nodded and grinned.

"That's it. Look at the others. The only two who haven't been through the void are the Guardian and your mother." He paused and remarked. "First time she's looked normal all her life." Jackie glared at him.

"Oi." But the Doctor ignored her and continued his rant.

"But the Daleks lived inside the Void. They're bristling with it. Cybermen, all of them. I just open the Void and reverse. The Void stuff gets sucked back inside." Rose grinned.

"Pulling them all in!" the Doctor smiled at her and repeated.

"Pulling them all in!" Mickey asked.

"Sorry, what's the Void?" the Guardian replied as the Doctor was distracted by something else and her thoughts had already started to arrange themselves.

"It's just dead space." The Doctor supplied.

"Some people call it Hell." Mickey nodded.

"So you're sending the Daleks and Cybermen to Hell. Man, I told you he was good." Rose shook her head.

"But it's like you said. We've all got Void stuff. Me too, because we went to that parallel world. We're all contaminated. We'll get pulled in." the Guardian looked to the Doctor and he nodded to her.

"Me and the Doctor will do it. As long as he holds onto that clampy thing he'll be fine. But you won't sorry." The Doctor summed it up.

"That's why you've got to go." The computer announced alerting them all of the closing time they had.

"Reboot in two minutes." The Doctor explained to Rose who looked heartbroken.

"Back to Pete's world. Hey, we should call it that. Pete's World. I'm opening the Void, but only on this side. You'll be safe on that side." Pete asked.

"And then you close it, for good?" the Guardian nodded and the Doctor answered.

"The breach itself is soaked in Void stuff. In the end it'll close itself. And that's it. Kaput." Rose asked.

"But you stay on this side?" Mickey bent his brow and said.

"But you'll get pulled in." the Guardian shook her head. She just said the reason he wouldn't get pulled in. but the Doctor explained.

"That's why I got these." He held up the Magnaclamps and continued. "I'll just have to hold on tight. I've been doing it all my life." Rose still looked crushed.

"I'm supposed to go." The Doctor nodded but doing so while looking away.

"Yeah." Rose asked as the Doctor and the Guardian started working on the computers.

"To another world. And then it gets sealed off." The Doctor nodded.

"Yeah." The Guardian looked to Rose and saw a determined face she shook her head.

"Forever. That's not going to happen." But then sending the Guardian off balance the building shook. She fell down on her rear and groaned. The Doctor held out a hand and smirked smugly. She glared up at him but took his hand. He shook his head and then went back to work. Pete shook his head and said to Rose.

"We haven't got time to argue. The plan works. We're going. You too. All of us." Rose shook her head looking at the Doctor.

"No, I'm not leaving here." Jackie grabbed her daughters hand and said.

"I'm not going without her." Pete flustered.

"Oh, my God. We're going!" Jackie whipped around and said swiftly to Pete.

"I've had twenty years without you, so button it. I'm not leaving her." Rose shook her head and turned to her mother.

"You've got to." Jackie shook her head and said.

"Well, that's tough." Rose started.

"Mum…" but was cut off by the computer.

"Reboot in one minute." Rose started again. Not facing the Doctor.

"I've had a life with you for nineteen years, but then I met the Doctor, and all the things I've seen him do for me, for you, for all of us. For the whole stupid planet and every planet out there. He does it alone, mum. But not anymore, because now he's got me." the Guardian looked to the Doctor just as he put the medallion around Rose's neck and Pete pressed his button just as Rose turned and asked.

"What're you..." but she was cut off when she disappeared. The Doctor looked at where she had stood before the Guardian put a hand on his arm and turning to get back to work on the computers. The Doctor following the example. They were well on their way when suddenly Rose appeared again and said.

"I think this is the on switch." She looked up and smiled at the Doctor and the Guardian the Doctor stomped over to her and said swiftly.

"Once the breach collapses, that's it. You will never be able to see her again. Your own mother!" Rose replied back.

"I made my choice a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you. So what can I do to help?" the Guardian shook her head and continued to work. Just as the computer announced to them.

"Systems rebooted. Open access." The Doctor ordered.

"Those coordinates over there, set them all at six. And hurry up." Rose nodded and went to the terminal next to the Guardian and took her medallion off. The Guardian caught the look the Doctor gave Rose. It was almost frustration with admiration. She shook her head and continued to work on the system when something caught her eye.

"Doctor, we've got Cybermen on the way up." He asked.

"How many floors down?" Rose answered.

"Just one." The computer said alerting them that things were ready.

"Levers operational." Rose looked to the Doctor and said with a smile.

"That's more like it. Bit of a smile. The old team." The Guardian shook her head as she thought of Erica. Hoping somehow she was alive. The Doctor nodded and answered.

"Hope and Glory, Mutt and Jeff, Shiver and Shake." Rose inquired.

"Which one's Shiver?" the Doctor looked up and said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm Shake." The Doctor gave Rose a Magnaclamp and they both placed them on the walls by the levers. He looked to the Guardian and said as he stood by his clamp.

"Press the red button." She gave him a look saying. 'I'm not one of the humans you can boss around you know.' He winced and offered. "Yeah forgot. Please?" she only shook her head and put her hand down on the red button. The Doctor instructed Rose. "When it starts, just hold on tight. Shouldn't be too bad for us but the Daleks and the Cybermen are steeped in Void stuff. Are you ready?" the Guardian glanced at the window and said.

"They are." He followed her gaze to see the Daleks visible outside the window. The Guardian instructed them both.

"If there is any problems. I can take care of them." she mostly looked to the Doctor at this one. "Do not try and be the hero. I repeat. Do. Not. Be. The. Hero." They nodded and the Doctor announced.

"Let's do it!" they both pushed the leavers up and grabbed their Magnaclamps. The Guardian stayed behind the desks checking to make sure all things were okay. As the computer exclaimed above the howling noise.

"Online." A bright light appeared out of the breach and a strong wind rushes into it. Sucking the first Daleks through the windows and into itself. The Guardian's hair flying towards it but besides that seemingly unaffected. The Daleks cried.

"Emergency!" the Doctor grinned and yelled out to them.

"The breach is open! Into the Void! Ha!" Soon the Cybermen came flying through. And now a steady stream of Daleks and Cybermen all were being sucked through the one broken window and into the void. The Guardian didn't glanced up just as the lever Rose had moved a little. The computer announced to them.

"Offline." And the suction started to decrease. Rose let go of the Magnaclamp. The Guardian's eyes widened as she grabbed the lever and pulled it. But soon she was being dragged the wrong way. The Guardian rushed over and grabbed her arms trying to pulled her back while Rose still held on to the lever. It was now upright and soon the suction came back on. And the computer agreed. "Online and locked." The Guardian held onto the humans arms. Trying her best not to let go of Rose. But the suction was building up again. The Doctor cried.

"Rose, hold on! Hold on!" the Guardian shifted her hands on Rose's arms to get a better grip. But the suction was proving to be stronger then the Time-lady. Rose's hands were slipping from the leaver. The Guardian grabbed onto the Magnaclamp with one hand while the other clutching Rose's hand. The Time-lady was now the only thing keeping Rose there. But the Guardian had forgotten she was in socks. Her feet started slipping and soon the force of Rose's void stuff had them both toward the Void horizontally. The Doctor couldn't reach them. And Rose's hand started to slip from the Guardian's sweat being their worst enemy at the moment. Rose's hand was slipping out of the Guardian's. The Guardian bit her lip but it was going to last longer then she could hold onto the Rose. Soon Rose slipped from the Guardian's grasp. The Guardian gasped and yelled.

"No!" but then Pete appeared. Rose fell into his arms. And then they both vanished. The Guardian not having void stuff fell to the ground letting go of the Magnaclamp. The wind died down and the void closed itself like a paper down a plughole. The computer announced.

"Systems closed." The Guardian looked to the Doctor. Who just stared at the void, hopeless. She knew there wasn't much she could do. She didn't know the Doctor. (Despite the creeping feeling she did) so she didn't know what to do. She asked quietly.

"Doctor?" but he didn't reply. He got up and walked over to the white wall. He leaned against it. Quietly. She looked at him concerned. Knowing there was nothing she could do to possibly comfort him. Except. "Doctor, she's safe. With her mum, and dad." But he didn't say a word. He just leaned against the wall for a few moments before walking away slowly. She watched him go. She looked to the wall one more time before getting up and walking away. To Mum.

~0~

"Erica!" the Guardian called up to the flat. Her Irish accent sticking out among the English chatting people next to her. Erica's head soon popped out of the window on the second floor. She called down.

"Oi! Who are you?" the Guardian called up her hands cupping around her mouth.

"It's me! The Guardian! Can I come up?" Erica looked down at her and then to Mum. She narrowed her eyes.

"I will meet you down there." The Guardian sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Soon enough Erica came out with her eyes narrowed at the woman before her. She said.

"You're not the Guardian." The Time-Lady sighed and said.

"I regenerated. Remember what I told you about my people?" Erica slowly nodded.

"Yeah." The Guardian nodded seeing she was making progress.

"Yes. How I could cheat death, by changing my form. Everything about me. I was shot by a Dalek. And well this happened." Erica stared at her before circling around her. Once back in front of her she asked.

"What do you think of my outfit?" the Guardian blinked to see it was true. She had changed. She was now wearing a loose sweatshirt that was held up by on shoulder. While the other was slagging off the side. It was a one shoulder sweater. Under that was a black tank top. And some sweatpants. The Guardian grinned.

"You really make sweats work." And then Erica sighed. The Guardian blinked unsure. "What did I do now?" Erica smiled sadly.

"You complimented me. Without wincing." The Guardian blinked.

"Yeah isn't that a good thing? Should I wince?" She exclaimed while wincing. "You look nice." She looked back at Erica and asked. "Better?" Erica smiled sadly again.

"No. you did it right the first time." The Guardian frowned and tilted her head confused.

"Then why are you sad?" Erica sighed and said.

"'Cause that means you don't need me anymore." The Guardian blinked.

"What are you talking about? Of course I need you!" she caught on to her accent again completely changing the subject. "Man I love being Irish! Do you think I do Irish well?" Erica smiled but it still had that sad tint to it.

"Yes you're an awesome Irish person." The Guardian grinned and nodded.

"Of course I am. I'm an awesome Irish Lady. Maybe that should be my new name. The Awesome Irish Lady! Ooh I love it!" Erica's smile faded.

"You're so different." The Guardian shook her head.

"No, no it's still me." she spun around in her socks she hadn't changed quite yet. She faced her again and smiled. "Still me. Just a new face. New voice. But still same old Guardian." Erica shook her head.

"You're not my Guardian. My Guardian needed me. You don't." but the Guardian nodded.

"But I do! I will always need you. I don't even know what a high five thing is. I need you to help me be human." But Erica only gave the Guardian one last hug before walking back to her flat. The Guardian looked after her. Before bringing in a courage filled breath and heading back to Mum.

~0~

Mum's doors snapped shut behind her. The Guardian made her way to her new console. In her new body. Everything new. She sighed and rested her hands on the console. Before a phone rang. She blinked and slowly picked up the phone.

"Yes?" there was a little girl who replied.

"_Hello? Is this the police?_" the Guardian stood up straighter and answered.

"Yes what's your emergency?" the little girl replied.

"_There's a man with a gun._" Her voice sounded as if she had been crying. "_I'm scared please help Me._" the Guardian asked.

"What's your name sweetheart?" she replied.

"_Megan. Megan Ross. Please help me!_"


End file.
